Love, Lust, Food
by Alxxlee
Summary: (modern AU) The three heroes, The Warden, Hawke and the Inquisitor are roommates in this take of modern take of Thedas. They go through many adventures as they go through college, get jobs and generally have fun while they explore the finer points of friendships, family, explore their own sexuality, and fall in love with the oddest people ever. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Love, Lust, Food

Chapter 1

A scenery blessed with bright blue skies, tall lush trees, rolling grasslands and the occasional pond passed by in a swift motion as a train darted by on it's tracks. Looking out at the scenery through inside an enclosed quarters sat a little elf boy, resting his head on his hand as he looked out at the rolling scene. On a train ride there wasn't much else to do other then stare out into the world through this tin piece of glass, though he did like the feeling of the suns ray's hitting his caramel colored skin; feeling it's warmth as it danced across his skin and make his ruby red hair shine in it's light. He wasn't much use to this, back at his home he never took a train or any type of public commuting vehicle for that matter, but it was a nice change- and a heck of a lot better then taking a 2 day car trip to the city. He sighed, turning away from the window and rummaged through his bag, he took out a small brochure which he had with him for quite some time. He opened it read through the words.

'Come see Kirkwall in all it's glory!'

'See the sight.'

'Excellent shops and restaurants to ease your hunger!.'

He sighed, it was a silly tourist type brochure to get people go there; It wasn't his first choice but he had a reason for going. He turned the folded brochure over and a small picture of a college is shown. In big words it reads 'Come and study at the Free marches' more prestigious college!' the free marches wasn't a holy land like Orlais is described as but he has heard good things about the college here and besides- it was cheap for admission. Kirkwall's college was the only reason for going there, despite what the brochure tried to polish over; Kirkwall was a train wreck of a city but it's college was affordable.

He would have never gotten in if it wasn't for that scholarship he got from his graduation in Starkhaven, he would have been working three jobs just to pay to get in. He waited a few years though until he was ready- thank the creators that the organization was understanding and allowed him to wait- he's going to be 22 soon and it's no time like the present to get a head start on his studies.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the train slowing down, looking back out the window he found that the train was already in the station. He must have spaced out a bit, he shrugged it off and got up, put the brochure back in his back. He picked up three different types of bags; a messenger bag, a garbage bag and duffle bag, all of which contain his personal belongings. He sighed and opened the sliding door to the rest of the train, he saw several other people scuffling down the aisle to the exit, he pushed his way into the line and followed as they made their way slowly to the exit. One by one they got off into a busy station, crowds of people swarmed the stations, either getting on the train or getting off and disappearing i the crowds. The elf looked around as he walked out of the way of the other passengers. He searched the crowds, he frowned and set his bags aside, pulling out his phone he texted.

 _'Where are you?'_

We waited for a response, then he heard a light bing and a text bubble popped up.

 _'lol look in front of you ;)'_

Wonfused he looked up to see a tall pale man, raven black hair slicked back in a spiked style, his amber colored eyes looking down on the elf as he smiled. Whe elf knew this man well- and his name was Hawke.

"Feyrial!" Hawke shouted as he picked up Reyrial in a tight hug.

Feyrial choked, he felt the air being squeezed out of him as his burly man tighten his grip. "Nice to see you too Hawke- please let me down.

Hawke put the elf down. " Sorry, forgot you were a little on the bony side."

" _A_ _ll_ elves are bony." Feyrial retorted.

Hawke threw his hands up in front of him. "Alright, don't get upset with me just yet. I am your only ticket out of this place."

Feyrial rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah, just help me with my stuff."

Hawke obliged and picked up Feyrial's two bags while the elf just carried his messenger bag, together they exited the platform while they avoided getting bumped or rushed into by other people. They made it outside, Hawke led them to his truck which was beaten and old with rust covering most of the truck itself. Hawke had once said it was from his father but Feyrial didn't believe him but he didn't want to upset him either- Hawke was sensitive.

"Alright, hop on in." Hawke said as he threw Feyrial's bags in the back of the truck.

Feyrial climbed in and sat down, buckling himself in place when Hawke got in.

"So, did you get the place we agreed on?" Hawke nodded.

"Of course, but we still need to furnish it- well unless you like sleeping on scratchy carpet for the next oh, three to five years or so." Hawke grinned.

"Ugh, is there ever a time you aren't being silly." Feyrial mused.

"That can actually be answered with a quote from my mother- 'like father, like son.'" Hawke chuckled as he shifted the gear stick and drove off.

* * *

 **I haven't really seen a modern AU containing anything with Hawke, the Iquisitor or the Warden lately. I thought I'd be the first to do so!** **This story is meant to a light-hearted one but it will get pretty serious as I got on with it and it will follow certain events that happened in the games too of course!**

 **A quick run down of this AU, the Viscount is still rules over the city, the guards are the police, the Templars are like a gang that unoffically help run 'the Circle' which is a private boarding school for mages which is runned by the Chantry. the Qunari group are a Gang from Pal Vollen, the Grey wardens are also a gang, Bethany and Carver are still alive but Malcolm is still dead.**

 **enjoy!**

 **EDIT: i mixed up my elves' names. Feyrial is the inquisitor, Reyriel is the Warden and for clarification- my hawke is the asian preset.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Lust, Food

Chapter 2

Hawke drove through the city of Kirkwall, passing the many splendors of shops in the 'Hightown' area. Hawke relaxed as he drove, spreading his legs as he leaned back, keeping his hand on the wheel was he navigated traffic with ease; Feyrial was not at all pleased with his position.

"Hawke pleased don't sit like that." Feyrial stated.

"Fey, come on it's not like we're going to crash." Hawke said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hawke, I'm serious I don't trust you driving." Feyrial retorted.

"Pft- i suppose you have a license?" Hawke eyed Feyrial who flinched.

"N-no.." He looked down, defeated.

"Thought so my truck, my rules." He said as he turned the radio on.

Heavy rock music began to played Hawke bobbed his head to the song as he cranked up the volume. Feyrial covered his pointed ears, he could not understand why Hawke liked rock music- it was so loud! he grumbled an insult in his native tongue before he deverted his attention to the passing city out the window. As he observed the building in the hightown area he could see how Kirkwall can be interperted as a gorgeous city- well for the hightown area of course- there was numerous shops, restuarants and a lot of nice looking buildings like a bank, a court house and the chantry as well. Feyrial never seen buildings as beautifully designed as these, Starkhaven paled in comparison to this place. Being an elf, it was quite intimatidating to such buildings.

When he lived on the Dalish reserve, he had never huge buildings or wide streets until he went to school off the reserve; it was so pretty but still not to his liking at all- there was no nature in such places, just patches of green grass and some trees here and there but no real nature. That why he loved it on the reserve, it had wide plains to run around in and a place to practice his magic with no fear of the chantry forcing him in there school or any templars to drag him there- absolutely nothing to worry about. Come to think of it, he now runs the risk of being noticed by the templars, if they found out he was mage living outside the circle he would be considered an 'apostate' and they would force him the circle. He shivered a tthe thought- he did not hear a lot of good things about the circle here in Kirkwall. He was lucky enough to dodge them for this long, he just hopes he can keep it up.

While Feyrial was lost in thought, Hawke took a left and drove down a street, it was lined with a mix of tall buildings as well as short long ones; all had multiple rooms and doors with balconys and some even had stairs going up to each room. Hawke smiled as he knew he was in the right place, he took a right and drove to the front of a tall building. By the looks of the other buildings and this one it is safe to assume that they were apartment buildings all squished into one street. he stopped the truck and put it in park, he got off and started to take Feyrial's out of the back. Feyrial unbuckled himself and got off too, he looked up at the building and started to count the windows from bottom to top.

 _'Fourteen, fifteen...sixteen. There are sixteen floors. T hope our room isn't too high up.'_

"Fey come on! I need help with the door." Hawke called out to him.

"Coming." Feyrial answered back as he caught up with Hawke.

"Grab the keys from my back pocket, will you." Hawke said as he shifted the bags in his grip.

Feyrial sighed, he Walked behind Hawke, he looked down to back pocket but as his eyes trailed down he got a good look at Hawke's back; he could see the white shirt clinging to Hawke's finely toned back muscles. He knew Hawke worked out but god he didn't noticed _how_ worked out he was. He bit his lip as he looked, Hawke's waistline was thin but still firm,when his eyes got to the pocket, he sees the bulge in the pocket where the keys were but it wasn't the only thing he was looking at- dark blue jeans clinged tightly to his friend's finely sclupted ass-

 _'Wait- am I checking Hawke out? God creators I am! No no no get those thoughts out of your head! Dirty dirty thoughts!'_

He quickly averted his eyes and just grabbed the bags from Hawke.

"I'll carry my own stuff, you open the door." Feyrial hid his face by looking down, consealing his flushed face.

Hawke looked at Feyrial with a quizzical look but shrugged, he got the keys from his pocket and walked up to the front door. He opened it for Feyrial to go through. Feyrial quickly scampered on inside, Hawke followed behind and led the little elf to the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Hawke whistled to occupy himself for the wait, Feyrial on the other hand was looking at the asian man from the corner of his eye.

 _'Creators why was I checking him out, I've seen him a million times so why am I suddenly looking at him so differently?'_

Feyrial thought to himself, he and Hawke have been friends for since they were kids so why now? why is he now feeling this way? granted he hasn't seen Hawke for awhile but- still. When the elevator came, Hawke held the door open for Feyrial to get in; once he was in Hawke got in and pressed the number seven on the key pad, the elevator jotted a bit before it started up. Hawke leaned against the wall, continuing his whistling while Feyrial tried to get his mind off of Hawke by humming to his tune and swaying from side to side. It was quiet between them for awhile but Hawke didn't mind; he knew Feyrial was the type to choose silence over conversation any day so he respected it by not saying much.

When the elevator stopped Hawke held the door open while Feyrial walked out, Hawke following behind.

"The apartment is this way." Hawke gestured Feyrial to follow him.

Feyrial followed Hawke, keeping his eyes level to avoid any unnessacry ogling; creators he couldn't stop think about that. Hawke stopped in front of a brown wooden door at the end of the hall, he put the key in and turned it.

"Now Feyrial, I welcome you-" Hawke opened the door. "To paradise!"

Feyrial stepped through the doorway to see a large room in front of him, it was floored with carpet and the walls painted in a beige color. It was blank except for the mattress on the floor with a couple of bags and take-out boxes. Feyrial was disgusted.

"This is one room?" Feyrial asked.

"No, just the living room, we paid for a two bedroom apartment didn't we?" Hawke stated as he closed the door behind them. "I just slept in here for a couple of days."

"Figures, so how do the bedrooms look?" Feyrial put his bags down and turned to Hawke.

"Spacous enough, I guessed Reyriel would want to have his own room so me and you can just share you know?" Hawke shrugged.

"That's fine i guess." Feyrial sighed. If this is Hawke's idea of teasing him then it's working. With he's insane ogling of his best friend coupled with them sharing a bed was only going to drive him insane even more- creators why was he attracted to Hawke all of a sudden.

"I put my stuff in one room- say, is Reyriel here yet?" Feyrial asked.

Hawke shook his head. "I got a call from him yesterday, says he won't be able to make it in until tomorrow at night."

Feyrial sighed, he was hoping to see his favorite cousin when he arrived but he guess it was too good to be true. His cousin, Reyriel was still in Ferelden doing some business; business he just found out about a few months ago. In letters he and Reyriel exchanged it was revealed to him that his cousin had become a grey warden, his cousin was apart of a infamous gang that all of thedas knew off. He knew little but from what he was told and taught, Grey Wardens stem from an old order back in ancient times where fabled warriors would fight horrific creatures, they still do in same way but it wasn't as big as before. The creatures they fight are nicknamed 'darkspawn' and these things used to be big trouble back then but now their just aimless and mindless beings that attack random towns. the Grey Wardens took it upon themselves to personally handle them, he couldn't understand why they couldn't just leave it to just to the police but he didn't question it; his clan really respected them for what they do so he could't say anything bad about them without earning a few whips from grandma's ironbark cane.

They have both a bad and good reputation, some feared them because it was rumored that they _were_ darkspawn themselves and they scared to provoke them, others say they are gracious and kind to those who are just and kind to others but he knew both were neither true nor wrong. From what Reyriel told him,Grey Wardens are both feared and respected for what they do and they do not care what the people think of them, all they care about is to protect thedas from the darkspawn and what they call a 'blight'. He never went into detail about ferelden having a blight but he just summed it up by him joining, meeting a few people on the way, revealing a plot to seize control of the throne and all of a sudden his best friend, Alistair became king. Feyrial wanted to know the whole story but Reyriel told him from his letters that when he comes in he'll tell them all about it. Now he can't wait for tomorrow- he gets to see his cousin!

* * *

 **Aw, Feyrial is having repressed sexual urges- not for Hawke you can totally tell he likes well toned men now. I'll try to update this and my other stories as much as i can.**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
